February 18, 2012
The 717th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on February 18, 2012. It was hosted by former SNL cast member Maya Rudolph and the musical guest was Sleigh Bells, who performed "Comeback Kid" and "End of the Line." Sketches *New York Sports Now (Cold Opening) *Bronx Beat (Show) *Maya Angelou's: I Know Why the Caged Bird Laughs! (Commercial) *Baby Blue Ivy *What Up With That? (Show) *Super Showcase (Gameshow) *The Obama Show (Show) *How's He Doing? (Show) Cast *New York Sports Now **Bill Hader as Dan Mardell **Taran Killam as Joe Dickson **Jay Pharoah as one of the anchors **Kenan Thompson as one of the anchors *Opening Monologue **Maya Rudolph **Paul Simon **Fred Armisen **Bill Hader as Stefon **Phil Hyms **Seth Meyers **Lorne Michaels **Andy Samberg **Jason Sudeikis **Kenan Thompson **Kristen Wiig *Bronx Beat **Maya Rudolph as Jodi Deitz **Amy Poehler as Betty Caruso **Justin Timberlake as Lou **Andy Samberg as Tony *Maya Angelou's: I Know Why the Caged Bird Laughs! **Maya Rudolph as Maya Angelou **Bill Hader as Stephen King **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Jay Pharoah as Morgan Freeman **Kenan Thompson as Cornel West *Baby Blue Ivy **Maya Rudolph as Beyoncé Knowles **Justin Timberlake as Justin Vernon **Fred Armisen as Prince **Abby Elliott as Angelina Jolie **Taran Killam as Brad Pitt **Nasim Pedrad as Nicki Minaj **Jay Pharoah as Jay-Z **Andy Samberg as the butler **Kenan Thompson as LL Cool J **Kristen Wiig as Taylor Swift *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers *What Up With That? **Maya Rudolph as Sabrina Spotlight **Bill O'Reilly **Kate Upton **Fred Armisen as Giuseppe **Vanessa Bayer as Pippa **Abby Elliott as the dancer **Bill Hader as Lindsey Buckingham **Taran Killam as the announcer **Bobby Moynihan as one of the strippers **Nasim Pedrad as Poppy **Jay Pharoah as Geoffrey Canada **Andy Samberg as one of the strippers **Jason Sudeikis as Vance **Kenan Thompson as Diondre Cole *Super Showcase **Maya Rudolph as Shonda **Vanessa Bayer as Deborah **Bill Hader as Carl **Kristen Wiig as Vonda *The Obama Show **Maya Rudolph as Michelle Obama **Amy Poehler as Hillary Rodham Clinton **Fred Armisen as Barack Obama **Taran Killam as Agent Conners **Don Pardo as the announcer (voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Joe Biden *How's He Doing? **Maya Rudolph as Althea Davis **Jay Pharoah as Ronny Williams **Kenan Thompson as the host Notes/Trivia *One of Rudolph's bumper shoots pays homage to her late mother and soul and R&B singer Minnie Riperton from her album Perfect Angel. *Paul Simon appeared in the opening monologue. *Amy Poehler returned to reprise her role as Betty Caruso in the "Bronx Beat" sketch and appeared on the Weekend Update segment for another installment of "Really?!?!" and to resume her co-anchor duties, and reprised her role as Hillary Rodham Clinton in the "The Obama Show" sketch. *Justin Timberlake also appeared in the "Bronx Beat" sketch and impersonated Justin Vernon in the "Baby Blue Ivy" sketch. Timberlake was also holding an "I ♥ Bon Iver" cardboard sign during the goodnights. *Political commentator Bill O'Reilly and model Kate Upton appeared on the "What Up With That?" sketch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Episodes Category:Season 37